User blog:ReshTheHiddenOne/Resh - An LNA Sequel Story
PROLOGUE As a child, Reshouk was always fascinated by the First Builders. He would read up on what they would do and try and create his own creations based on theirs. They were his idols. Until one dreadful day. A teenager known as Zaxzax had taken command and was giving an initiation speech. Resh didn't know what had happened, but the next thing he knew, an old minifig had been dragged onto the stage. Zax had drawn a gun and aimed it at the man's head. He'd pulled the trigger and the man's head had flown off. His body had looked around for it but Zax then kicked the body off the stage. Resh had disliked the First Builders since that. Now 13, Resh had left home in Brickara City to find the other Builders and convince them that Zax was mentally crazy. Now he was stuck in the middle of a wasteland. He'd followed the group since they'd got here. They would not stop moving. Now he was right behind them... CHAPTER 1 Reshouk pulled the cloak tighter around himself. The flecks of Maelstrom ice were biting his skin. He had been following the First Builders for about an hour. He was surprised he hadn't been spotted. The icy wind and concealed rocks had caused him to trip, blind or hurt, to the ground with a cry. Obviously the First Builders were half-deaf. He kept walking until he heard voices. The voices were muffled, but he caught one sentence; 'You look TERRIBLE!' before a dark figure leapt at him from the side and barreled into him. Resh hit the ground hard and whacked his head on a rock. The figure swung his fist at Reshouk's face but Resh grabbed his assailant's wrist and aimed a kick between his legs. The figure rolled away and Resh leapt up. Before he could react the attacker rammed into his back. Resh yelled in pain and flew into the rock he had hit his head on earlier. His hood fell to reveal his spiked manga-style red hair. As the assassin drew a sword to behead Reshouk, he heard something that made his heart stop. The ship had taken off and left him behind. "No," Zax muttered. "No, no, no, no, NO!!" He fell to his knees and screamed in an angered American accent, "You're joking, right???!!!" While the assassin was distracted, Resh jumped up and kicked him in the head. The assassin grunted and hit the floor. The cloak concealing his body collapsed and the attacker's face was clear. He couldn't be more than a couple of years older than Resh. His hair was styled up in a mad style, and it was dyed purple. Not Maelstrom purple, but purple. He was wearing rags with a huge tear to reveal a ribcage shirt underneath. He seemed... familar. Resh stood up. "Who the heck are you?" he asked in his English accent. "Doesn't... matter... to you," the teen panted, wiping blood from his lip. He swung again but Resh kicked his hand back. "Who are you?" Resh asked again. "Shut up," the teen seethed. Resh grabbed the teen's arm and pinned it behind his back. "Don't make me tear your arm off," Resh growled. He pushed the teen away. "Who, by the name of Bob, are you?" The teen chuckled. "I'm Zaxzax, Zax for short. I'm a First Builder." Resh gasped. "You're crazy. I saw you kill that old man." Zax laughed again. "Smart, aren't you? What are you, 10?" "I'm 13," Resh snapped. "Same difference," Zax yawned, waving Resh's reply away. "What the heck are you doing out here?" he asked Resh. "Following you guys," Resh reluctantly muttered. "Why?" Zax pushed, his expression darkening. "What's it to you?'" "The fact," Zax growled. "That if you don't tell me, I'll run you through..." Next Chapter Original Series Note by Zax This story is part of the LNA The Next Generation series of the Nexus Adventures Story , and will be written in mostly the view of Reshouk, with other chapters from other character views by Zax/me. Category:Blog posts Category:Story